


Musical Mayhem

by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [9]
Category: Ghostwriter (TV 1992)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: When Max Frazier’s band earns a spot in Brooklyn’s Battle of the Bands, Lenni couldn’t be prouder. But it doesn’t take long for strange things to start happening around her. It’s not long before Lenni is scared as it becomes clear someone isn’t happy with Max’s band’s accomplishment.Can the Team catch the person behind it before Lenni pays the price for their displeasure?
Relationships: Alejandro "Alex" Fernández/Tina Nguyen, Ghostwriter & Everyone, Jamal Jenkins & Jasmine Michaluk & Lenni Frazier, Jamal Jenkins/Jasmine Michaluk, Lenni Frazier/Jamal Jenkins
Series: Kids No More [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Lenni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolecho/gifts).



Lenni looked up from her homework as her father walked into the apartment. It was just the two of them since Sally was in England on family business. “Hey, Dad. You’re in a good mood.”

Her father’s grin widened. “The band got into the Brooklyn Battle of the Bands.”

Lenni’s eyes lit up. “That’s amazing! I heard the entry process is really exclusive.”

Max nodded. “But apparently they like our sound well enough to put us in. There’s four rounds to get down to the final three and then there’s a playoff to determine the winner.”

“Sounds like you’re going to be busy,” Lenni said with a smile.

Max suddenly grimaced. “Yeah...so I’m not going to be around as much…”

“Dad, I’m a big girl,” Lenni teased. “I can take care of myself.” She laughed. “And besides, between my friends and Mrs. Fernandez, there’s no way they’d let me not take care of myself.” She gave him a soft smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Max nodded. “Fair point. I...I just worry about you, Honey. Especially after what happened to Jamal.”

Lenni winced but nodded. “I think we’re all still on edge. And it’s been months so I understand. But don’t worry. Just focus on your music and we’ll look after each other. Like we always do.”

Max sighed. “Okay...but I’m still going to worry. I’m your dad; it’s my job.”

“I know, Dad. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! We are back with yet another addition to the "Kids No More" series, this time it's another Ghostwriter fic! We hope you enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2- Jamal/Joanna Fletcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal learns of the news, and Joanna finds herself dealing with someone... fishy.

Jamal blinked in surprise as Lenni came running down the apartment stairs, bouncing over to him with a smile on her face. “Hey, Lenni!”

“Hey, Jamal! Guess what?” She said. “Dad’s band got into Brooklyn's Battle of the Bands yesterday!”

He laughed. “Congrats!” 

She blushed. “Thanks… he’s really excited.”

“It looks like you are too.” Jamal teased, shouldering his backpack and biting back a hiss of pain as his shoulder stung.

Lenni still noticed his expression. “Hey, are you okay?”

He nodded. “...Yeah, I’m fine. My shoulder hurt for a moment.”

She slowly nodded and they walked down the street. 

XXX

Joanna Fletcher looked up from the counter as a man, one of two adults who had been in the store in the past two days, walked through the door. “May I help you?”

He nodded at her. “Yes… I’m looking for the “Brooklyn Battle of the Bands” applications?”

Joanna frowned and put her rag on the table. “...I’m sorry, but we’ve already passed them out…”

He shook his head. “No, I’m with security for the event and I need to see the applications of the people who will be playing in the event.”

She raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded. “...ok, just give me a moment to find them…”

Joanna turned around and pretended to look for the applications, but she pressed a small security alert button as she turned around. ‘Now all I have to do is stall…’

Something slammed into her head from behind and she fell-

XXX

“Ma’am? Ma’am, are you alright?” 

She opened her eyes to see a young police officer bending down over her. “What… what happened?”

He helped her to an upright position and smiled softly. “That’s what I was hoping you would tell me.”

Joanna rubbed at the back of her head before she gasped. “The applications!”

She pushed herself to her feet and ran toward the counter, her hands already searching for the drawer containing the box of the applications-

The drawer was forced open.

The box was gone.

She brought her hand to her mouth. “No…”

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Joanna shook her head. “The “Brooklyn Battle of the Bands” applications are missing… they’re supposed to be kept secret until the event happens… but now that they’re gone, we may have to postpone it.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“You're new here, aren't you?” She asked him.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “New to the district, yes.”

He then muttered something about a second chance and saving an internet network from crashing before shaking his head. “You were saying?”

Joanna blinked at him. “...that the reason the applications are kept secret is because we’ve had unfortunate incidents in the past where people who didn't get involved took out their anger on the people who did get involved… and left some pretty nasty injuries.” She suddenly chuckled darkly. “I should know.”

She walked back over to the police officer, this time favoring her prosthetic leg. “I was one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: Joanna Fletcher is an OC of mine whose story may not make sense now, but it will all make sense later!


	3. Chapter 3: Tina/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team reacts to the news and a threat is discovered.

The table buzzed with congratulations for Lenni’s dad.

“This is incredible, Lenni!” Tina said with a wide grin.

Lenni laughed. “The only downside is that Dad is going to be really busy so he’ll be out of the house a lot. Good thing I’m a pretty good cook.”

Gaby giggled. “And that Mama and Papa are going to insist you come down for dinner a lot.”

Lenni flushed. “That’s not necessary.”

Tina giggled as well. “Lenni, I’ve been Gaby’s friend since before the Team formed. When her parents decide something, they can’t be dissuaded...Especially when it comes to making sure people eat.”

Lenni’s expression shifted to a sheepish grin. “Oh boy…”

The room filled with laughter.

XXX

Alex and Gaby walked back home with Lenni.

“I don’t need to have dinner with you guys tonight!” Lenni was protesting. “There’s leftover meatloaf AND pasta. That’s at least two days worth of food. More if I buy the school lunch or pack sandwiches!”

“Mom is going to insist on sending up food if you don’t eat with us,” Gaby teased with a giggle.

As they approached the bodega, Alex frowned at the sight of his father standing in front of the store, looking disturbed.

“Papa? What’s wrong?” he asked as they stopped walking.

“Your mother went upstairs to leave something for Lenni…”

“Thank you for that but it’s unnecessary to…”

Papa held up a hand to cut Lenni off and instead handed her a folded note. “This was on the doorway. This is how she found it but she did read it. This...is unpleasant to say the least.”

Lenni unfolded the note and Alex and Gaby leaned forward to read it with her.

_The Battle of the Bands is for REAL musicians! If your father and his sorry excuse for a band don’t pull out and give back the place they stole, you all will regret it!_

The note was unsigned and made of letters cut from a magazine.

Lenni bit her lip. “I…”

Alex squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Lenni; we won’t let anything happen to you.”

“We promise,” Gaby added.

Lenni relaxed for the most part but Alex didn’t like the look in her eyes.

_‘Please don’t let us become liars…’_


	4. Chapter 4- Lenni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenni struggles with multiple things she doesn't understand.

“So is there even a way to find out who sent the message?” Gaby asked her as they cleaned up from dinner.

She shook her head. “No. You saw the letter and what it was made from. I mean… I could ask Dad if there were any other bands who didn't make the cut, but…”

“You don't want to upset him, do you?” Alex asked, taking the plates from her.

“No, and I don't want to worry him either.” Lenni said, walking with him over to the sink. 

“It could just be a prank.” Gaby offered.

Alex shook his head. “But why say that as a prank if they’re going to take it seriously?”

She shrugged. “I don't know.”

Lenni sighed and smiled at them. “Thank you guys.” _‘I’m sorry about worrying you.’_

“You’re welcome, Lenni.” Alex said with a reassuring smile. “Now come on. Let’s leave this alone for right now.”

XXX

Lenni sighed as she stared up into the ceiling of her own room. _‘Is Gaby right? Could it really be just a prank?’_

She hoped it was… after what happened to Jamal a few months ago-

Jamal.

She felt herself blush again, then rolled over onto her side with a groan. _‘God, feelings are way too complicated for me to understand!’_


	5. Chapter 5: Tina/Gaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team tries to figure out a way to protect Lenni.

Tina sat in her kitchen with Jamal, Jasmine, Hector and Casey. They had called a Rally but unlike most examples, certain members weren’t present and one in particular hadn’t been told about it.

“So what are we going to do next?” Tina asked the group at large.

Casey tapped her fingers on the table. “Well, Alex and Gaby should probably try to be with Lenni as often as possible. Like they’re doing right now.”

Jamal nodded. “And maybe Ghostwriter should see if he can find which magazine those letters came out of.”

It was a recent development but Ghostwriter now had the ability to “see” letters more clearly. One of the uses of this ability was to check which magazine or publication cut out letters had come from.

“But what if it’s something really common and easy to get?” Jasmine pointed out.

Jamal sighed but then said “It’s our best lead at the moment.” He smiled weakly. “And hey; maybe they’ll be from something you can only get at the Battle of the Bands.”

They all laughed uneasily. While that would be helpful, with their luck, that would only have two outcomes. Outcome A: They’d find nothing relevant as the magazine would be common. Or B: it would be tied to the Battle but it wouldn’t give them a lead until too late.

XXX

Gaby watched Lenni eating at the Fernandez kitchen table. While the older girl wasn’t playing with her food exactly, she wasn’t eating like she usually did, instead eying every bite before putting it in her mouth and then chewing methodically. And she wasn’t saying much.

“Lenni? Are you all right, Dear?” Mama asked.

Lenni looked up from her food and shrugged. “Honestly? I’m not sure how I feel.”

“You’re welcome to stay with Gabriella until this mess sorts itself out,” Papa suggested. “Or she can stay with you in your apartment.”

Lenni shook her head. “I appreciate the offer but I don’t think that’s necessary yet.”

“You received a threat!” Mama said indignantly.

“Just because someone threatens you doesn’t mean they actually intend to hurt you,” Lenni pointed out. “Learned that from _‘Twelve Angry Men’_.”

Mama and Papa exchanged uncertain looks but then Papa sighed. “Very well. But even though it was not asked of us, we will be taking charge of you and your safety until your father returns.”

Lenni gave a smile that was half resigned, half grateful. “Thank you, Sir.”

Mama stood and came over to pat Lenni’s shoulder. “Now eat, Dear.”

Lenni nodded and resumed eating, much more normally.

Gaby let out a relieved sigh. Things were going right...at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: I think you've figured this out by now, but Ghostwriter is slowly recovering from his time trapped in the book. He can "see" words like in canon, but now he can "see" where they came from.   
> Sounds cool, right?


	6. Chapter 6- Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna finds herself in an uncomfortable situation.

Joanna shook her head as she closed down the store. After yesterday’s events, she just wanted to go home…

“Joanna?” Brayonna Cole called out from her car. “Joanna Fletcher, is that you?”

She rolled her eyes and threw her co-worker a grin. “Yes, it’s me.” 

Brayonna grinned back. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home recovering?”

Joanna crossed the sidewalk to catch up to her. “I did, but now I’m back at work.”

“After only a day?” She asked.

Joanna frowned at her. “Yes, what’s up with that?”

Brayonna shrugged and sighed. “I'm just worried about you, that’s all.”

Joanna smiled and took Brayonna’s hand. “Thank you for caring. Right now, I have to go home.”

She smiled and they said their goodbyes, Joanna watching her drive off with a sigh. _‘God, I need to get home…’_

“Ms. Joanna! Look out!” The now-plainclothes police officer from before yelled, running toward her and pushing her out of the way as a car nearly ran her over. 

“My God!” She gasped, shaking as the car kept speeding past her and down the street.

The police officer rolled his eyes as he helped her to her feet. “Well, that was interesting.” He muttered.

She glanced at him worriedly, noting that there was now a simple watch on his left wrist where there hadn’t been the day before. “Are you okay?”

He chuckled. “Yes, ma’am, I am.” He started chuckling again. “Ah, E always loved to tease me about that.”

She blinked. “I'm sorry?” 

He waved his hand around. “Nothing important, just remembering a friend of mine who passed away 10 years ago.”

Joanna nodded in sympathy. “I understand.”

The officer smiled sadly. “Yeah.. he was a really good friend of mine.” He shook his head and smiled quickly to cover up the sudden depression in the air. “But enough about me! Where were you off to on this lovely afternoon?”

Joanna smiled at the man’s attempt at humor. “Just back to my house, Mr…”

He groaned and buried his head in one hand. “I forgot my manners again… I swear, James is going to kill me…”

He lifted his head again and smiled. “I’m Charlie Fallon. And you are?”

“Joanna Fletcher.” She said and the two walked down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: Huh. The police officer's name sounds familiar...


	7. Chapter 7: Jamal/Lenni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal and Jasmine have a much-needed talk.

Jamal sat with Jasmine; they were supposed to be having a study session (they may have been going to different schools now but that didn’t mean that studying together wasn’t helpful) but it had turned into something else altogether.

“All I’m saying is that I’m fine with you having feelings for Lenni,” Jasmine said with a sigh. “I’d even be fine with you dating her. I just want you to tell her so you can both figure out what you want and then we can talk it out.”

Jamal groaned. “That’s the problem. I don’t know how to tell her...or bring it up.”

“Maybe just ask to talk with her privately, explain yourself and then hear what she has to say?”

Jamal sighed. “I guess you’re right. But...not right now. Right now we need to focus on whoever sent that note.”

Jasmine grimaced but nodded. “That’s fair. But how long…?”

Jamal’s phone suddenly shimmered and Ghostwriter typed _Rally A. At Lenni’s._

Jamal and Jasmine looked at each other.

Then Jamal said “Let’s hope it’s good news this time.”

XXX

The Team had finally gathered in Lenni’s apartment.

“So what’s up, Alex?” Hector asked.

“Ghostwriter found where those letters came from,” Alex explained. “It’s from something called the Brooklyn Battle of the Bands collector’s zine.”

“I know what a zine is,” Jasmine said thoughtfully. “It’s a specialized magazine about a fandom, typically made by or with input from fans.”

“This one is basically all about what went on during the competitions as well as what became of previous bands, both the ones that won and the ones that were eliminated,” Alex said. “But this proves that the person who sent the note is either part of or follows the Battle of the Bands. Otherwise why would they have copies of the zine?”

“Anything else?”

Jamal’s tone made Lenni wince but she pulled out the note she had found in the mailbox.

“This. It’s the same kind of letters on the same kind of paper. Basic notebook paper from a basic ringed notebook so that’s no help.”

“What’s this one say?”

Ghostwriter displayed the words for everyone to see so Lenni wouldn’t have to read it.

_This is your second warning. Keep toying with me and you’ll be sorry!_

“This...still could be a prank,” Gaby said softly. “Someone who has family that tried to get into the Battle and didn’t make it.”

“Or someone who is tied to one of Mr. Frazier’s competitors and wants to scare Lenni so she can get her dad to pull out,” Jasmine suggested.

Lenni bit her lip. She was scared...but this was a big opportunity for her dad. “Gaby and Jasmine are right. Prank letters aren’t a crime. I mean it’s not like my mailbox is locked and the door keeps falling down so the person who did this may not have even needed to open it.”

Jamal frowned. “I don’t like this…”

Lenni gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I don’t either but there’s no reason to call the police in yet. Whoever this is hasn’t done anything yet.”

There was a long silence as everyone looked conflicted. Lenni didn’t blame them, though she was pretty sure she was the only one conflicted about something besides the current mystery. _‘Jamal is protective because we’re friends. Don’t read into it, Lenni…’_


	8. Chapter 8- "Charlie Fallon"/Alex

Jimmy was going to kill him.

If Time didn't kill him first.

XXX

Alex looked between the group and shrugged casually. “I still think that Lenni should stay with me and Gaby until this mess is over though.”

“Agreed.” Jamal said quickly, squeezing his hands tightly. “If that’s okay with you, Lenni?”

She nodded. “Yeah, it is. Thank you… really…”

Alex grinned at her. “Anytime.”

XXX

“You really should tell him, though.” Alex offered as Lenni collapsed on the couch.

“It’s that obvious, isn't it?” She asked.

He nodded with a small smile. “Really obvious… except to him.”

Lenni groaned and buried her head in her hands. “This is so confusing…!”

He chuckled. “Yeah, it usually is.”

Gaby walked into the room with a confused look on her face. “There’s a police car out on the street… Did we call them?”

Alex shook his head slowly. “No… we didn't.”

He stood up and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains as he stared out at- “Gaby, there’s no one there.”

“Really?” She asked, running over to his side. “But I saw the car-!”

He sighed and let the curtains fall back. “I believe you… we just have to be careful.”


	9. Chapter 9: Lenni

Lenni’s fingers were tight around her Ghostwriter Team pen as she, Alex and Gaby walked home from school. The errant police car Gaby had spotted yesterday had left them all on edge.

“Lenni, it’s going to be okay,” Alex said reassuringly...or at least that was what he was going for but she could read the unease in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Gaby added. “The entire Team knows that there’s something rotten in Fort Greene and are on the alert.”

Lenni gave a weak smile. “I guess…”

Unfortunately for her nerves, when they arrived at the bodega, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez were standing in the door and looking upset.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“Apparently there’s some kind of problem at the bank we need to take care of,” Mr. Fernandez said with a grimace. “Both of us.”

“So we need you and Gaby to watch the store while we’re gone,” Mrs. Fernandez added. “Will you be all right on your own for a little while, Lenni? Just until closing.”

Lenni thought for a minute and then forced a smile. “I think I can do that. If I lock the doors and windows and bring in the key for the front door, I should be just fine.”

Both adults still looked uneasy but nodded.

“Thank you both for doing this,” Mr. Fernandez told Alex and Gaby. They both gave him awkward smiles.

After the Fernandez parents left, Alex glanced at Lenni. “Do you want to hang out down here?”

Lenni shook her head. “No. I have math homework and I won’t be able to concentrate down here.”

XXX

Lenni had brought in the front door key after locking herself in the apartment and checked all the windows, even the ones that didn’t lead into the street. Then she had sat down with her homework and her earbuds, music playing and helping her relax.

Then in the middle of a math problem, something was forced over her eyes. Lenni jumped, knocking her textbook to the floor but before she could scream, hands were suddenly over her mouth, arms pinning her in place as she squirmed.

“Shut her up!” a voice hissed as someone grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back.

“You do that!” a second voice, apparently belonging to the person whose hands were over her mouth, hissed back. “If I let her go, she’ll scream and then those brats downstairs will come running.”

_ ‘Alex! Gaby! Help me!’ _

She tried to bite the hands gagging her but found them covered in some kind of thin but extremely sturdy material. No luck there.

“Fine!”

There was some grumbling behind Lenni until finally the person made a noise that indicated he had found what he was looking for and there was a sharp pain in her neck.

As her world faded out, Lenni managed to whisper “Jamal…” before everything vanished.


	10. Chapter 10- Gaby

“Lenni, we’re back!” Gaby called as she knocked on the Fraziers’ door. “Lenni?”

She frowned and looked over at Alex. “She’s not answering.”

He shrugged. “...Maybe she’s busy and can't hear us… do you have a key?”

She nodded and pulled it out. The Team had decided earlier in the year to allow everyone to have keys to each other’s houses, as long as they told the others who was coming over and why. Gaby unlocked the door and opened it, looking around for anything or anyone- _‘That’s silly, Gaby, Lenni’s the only one here.’_

Alex frowned. “She should have heard us by now…” 

He started walking quickly toward her room as Gaby followed closely behind. As Alex pushed open the door to her room, they both gasped. Lenni’s room was a mess, her desk mainly the center. Books and worksheets were shoved and knocked all over the room, the window leading to the fire escape was open.

Alex cursed. _“Madre de Dios…” {Mother of God…}_

Gaby grabbed her pen. “I’ll get the Team.”

 _Rally A &G. Lenni’s apartment. NOW. _

XXX

“What’s wrong?” Jasmine asked as she entered the apartment.

“Lenni’s missing!” Gaby blurted out. 

“WHAT?!?” Jamal yelled.

Alex squeezed his sister’s shoulder and spoke up. “We came upstairs to see if Lenni was doing okay. When she didn't answer the door, we unlocked it and walked in to find her room a mess, the window to the fire escape was open, and she wasn't in the room.”

“So what do we do now?” Casey asked.

Ghostwriter wrote in the air _I can look for her while you can call the police… and Mr. Frazier._

Alex winced. _Yeah, you’re right, Ghostwriter… we’ve been needing to talk with him anyway. Just be careful, okay?_

 _I will._ He wrote before the letters faded and Gaby glanced around the room. “We’re going to find her.” she said softly.

_‘Please, please let her be okay…’_


	11. Chapter 11: Lenni/Max

_‘Ugh...my...my head…’_

Lenni slowly opened her eyes only to freeze at the sight of a masked man, the mask covering almost all of his face but leaving the mouth uncovered. Which left his smirk fully visible.

“Good; you’re awake.”

“What...what do you want?” Lenni asked, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice. “Why am I here?”

The man laughed, joined by two others she couldn’t see but sounded like they were just behind her.

“I thought you were meant to be clever, Little Girl. After what that Baker kid put in his books and all.” The man’s smirk widened. “But I’ll humor you. Your father and his little band are interfering in our business...so you’re going to get him to cooperate.”

Lenni shivered but said nothing.

“Now we’re going to call Daddy Dearest. I’m sure he’d love an update about you.”

“What...what makes you think I’m going to...AAH!”

A vicious backhand cut her off, splitting her lip open.

“Either you talk to him like we tell you or we’ll do it the fun way...for us, not you.”

Lenni whimpered but nodded. “O...okay…”

“Good girl.”

Lenni whined in distress as the man ruffled her hair in a mockery of affection.

Her father’s cell phone number was dialed and the presumed burner was placed on speaker as they waited for her dad to pick up.

XXX

Max frowned at the unfamiliar number on his cell phone but answered anyway; it was a local-ish one so it could be important. “Hello?”

“Daddy?”

His heart leapt to his throat. “Lenni?”

_‘What’s going on? She hasn’t called me Daddy in years and I have most of her friends’ numbers in my phone.’_

“I...I have a message for you. They...they say...AAAH! Stop it! Let go!”

“LENNI?!”

“Forgive my associates,” an unfamiliar voice said, tone calm and neutral despite the sounds of a teenager begging for mercy in the background. “They felt your daughter wasn’t being quick enough in delivering our message. They were right of course but there was no need for violence.”

“What are you doing to my daughter?!” Max growled, his hand tight around his phone.

“Merely hedging our bets,” the mysterious caller said in a casual tone. “But onto the message. You are to do everything in your power to throw the final rounds of this Battle of the Bands. We will be watching to ensure that you and yours comply.”

Max swallowed. _‘That explains the claims of sabotage. I thought it was mostly sour grapes but apparently someone is trying to fix the competition…’_

“Do we understand each other, Mr. Frazier? Either pull out of the competition or remain in it while throwing it or things will get very unpleasant for your pretty little daughter. My associates do get so bored…”

Max heard Lenni sobbing in pain in the background of the call and someone else laughing.

“Do you understand?”

“Yeah...Yeah; I understand.”

“Excellent. And be grateful that I’m a generous man. All you have to do now is at least TRY to throw the competition; most in my position would insist that you actually lose.”

With that, the call ended.


	12. Chapter 12- Jamal/Ghostwriter

Jamal fidgeted with his hands as Alex tried to call Mr. Frazier again. Jasmine saw his fidgeting and squeezed his hands. “We’re going to find her.”

The phone finally picked up. _“H-hello? Alex?”_

Alex swallowed nervously. “Hey, Mr. Frazier… we have something to tell you.”

 _“Lenni’s been kidnapped.”_ He stated.

He winced. “Yeah… wait. You-”

_“Heard from the kidnappers? Yes… I have.”_

Jamal bit back a flinch at the raw anger and desperation in his voice.

Mr. Frazier swallowed. _“The leader said that I am to do everything in my power to throw the final rounds of the Battle of the Bands, and that they will be watching…”_

Tina’s eyes widened. “Did they say anything else?”

_“No, they didn't… Kids, please tell me you’re going to find Lenni… I don't know how you kids do it, but please. Find her.”_

Jamal’s throat felt dryer than a desert. “...we will.” He croaked out.

Jasmine took his hand comfortingly, and he squeezed it back. _‘Oh, God… please help us…’_

XXX

_Lenni?_

Ghostwriter had left the room as soon as Alex had begun to call Mr. Frazier, searching for Lenni’s presence… which he managed to find after a few minutes of flying near the Battle of the Bands arena. 

_Lenni?_ He wrote again. _Where are you?_

She took a while to respond. ... _I don't know…I’m scared, Ghostwriter._

Ghostwriter immediately hovered next to her and wrote _We’re coming for you. You know that, right?_

Lenni was quiet and he shook his head with a sigh, listening to her softly crying-

Listening.

He could hear her?

_Yeah, I know… but can you hurry?_

Ghostwriter shook himself out of his thoughts and wrote _Yes, we’re trying._

A hint of hope hung in the air as she went silent again and he sighed. _‘Whatever is going on with me, it can wait. Right now I have to help them.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: So Ghostwriter can hear now... interesting...


	13. Chapter 13: Jamal/Lenni

The Team sat around, waiting for Ghostwriter to return so they could get started on searching.

Ghostwriter’s familiar glow appeared and Jamal’s phone shimmered as Ghostwriter typed _I don’t know what this means but I found the words “part” and “Chester” nearby._

“Okay; so she’s somewhere where the words ‘part’ and ‘Chester’ are written,” Alex said thoughtfully. “And it’s probably at least in the general area where the Battle of the Bands is taking place.”

There was a period of silence as everyone searched on their phones.

“I think I got it,” Jasmine said finally. “There’s an abandoned apartment complex that was called ‘Chesterwick Apartments’. It’s only been abandoned for a couple years but it never got much business even when it was running.”

“That would make an ideal place to hold someone,” Alex said with a nod. “And assuming someone who owned the property is involved, that would be even more convenient.”

Jamal stood up. “All right; let’s go.”

Everyone stared at him before nodding firmly.

“But we’re calling the cops at some point,” Jasmine said as they headed out. “That…”

Gaby suddenly cursed and everyone stared at her. “I just realized; that cop car I saw. Whoever was in it must have sabotaged the lock to the window near the fire escape so it would look like it locked but actually didn’t. That’s how they got in!”

Alex cursed as well. Then he shook his head. “Not important right now.”

Jamal nodded and growled “What’s important now is finding Lenni.”

_‘So I can tell her how I feel. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, I need to tell her…’_

XXX

_The Team is on their way. Hold on._

Lenni let out a sigh of relief. ‘ _Thank goodness Ghostwriter developed the ability to create his own letters. It always sucked to know that he couldn’t always tell us things because there weren’t the right letters at the location.’_

Then she carefully began tugging at her wrist bindings...and to her surprise, her wrists slipped _through_ the ropes.

_‘Okay. How did I do that...no; fake being tied up until the Team actually gets here and try to figure out this new insanity AFTER I’m safe again.’_


	14. Chapter 14- Lenni/Jamal

The main kidnapper walked toward Lenni again and she bit her lip. _‘Come on guys, where are you?’_

She started tapping her feet against the floor as he stopped in front of her. “Well, it looks like your father is complying after all…”

Lenni blinked up at him before a wicked smile flashed across his face. “But we have something… special planned for you…” he grabbed her arm and she yelped in pain as she was yanked out of her chair. 

He clicked his tongue and tied her hands again. “I don't think you’ll escape that easily…”

She jerked her arms away only for her body to be shoved onto the floor, her hands scraping against the floor with a loud scream of pain. Someone grabbed her again and yanked her to her feet.

“LET ME GO!!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

The sound of a door being banged open filled her with hope, as much as the sight of the Team did as they raced into the room with the police directly behind them.

“LENNI!!” The Team yelled.

“GUYS!!” She shouted. “I’M OVER HERE!!!”

She jerked her arm out of the man’s hold and ran toward the Team, all standing near the door-

“LENNI! LOOK OUT!” Jamal yelled, running toward her and shoving her out of the way-

***BANG***

XXX

Jamal yelled in pain as fire erupted in his injured shoulder, stumbling away from Lenni as he brought his hand to his shoulder-

Only for it to come away covered in rich, red blood-

He turned around to see the bullet that had shot him on the red-stained floor- 

_‘Holy shit, I JUST GOT SHOT?!?’_

“JAMAL!!!”

He blinked away the pain to see both Lenni and Jasmine with their arms around him and shook his head. “I-I’m okay…”

Lenni shook her head angrily. “No! Damn it, Jamal, stop getting yourself injured for once!”

He chuckled. “Lenni… I would do anything to make sure you and Jasmine were safe.”

She blushed and then her eyes widened. “Wait, what? You…”

“I love you, Lenni.” Jamal said with a wince. “As much as I love Jasmine. And I've been trying to figure out how to say this for a while… but-”

Lenni wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he- cautiously- pressed his lips to hers before pulling away.

“We can figure out how everything works later.” She said with a smile. “Now let’s take you back to the hospital. Again.”


	15. Chapter 15: Jasmine

The doctor who had treated Jamal shook his head. “I don’t know what to say. This is the cleanest bullet wound I’ve ever seen. We’ll have to monitor it to be sure but it should recover perfectly. Just stay out of trouble in the meantime.”

Lenni and Jasmine exchanged a grin. “Don’t worry,” Lenni said.

“We’ll make sure he does,” Jasmine added.

The doctor raised an eyebrow but walked off, muttering something about “none of my business unless they start something unsafe.”

“So,” Lenni said quietly. “Since it’s just us right now, this is probably as good a time as any to discuss our relationship.”

Jamal looked thoughtful for a minute before saying “Back at Chesterwick, I meant what I said about loving you as much as I love Jasmine. But...I think it’s a slightly different kind of love.”

Lenni chuckled. “And honestly; I’m in love with you. But the attraction...it’s not physical. Like kissing; great. Cuddling; also great. But above that...I don’t think I want that with you.”

Jamal chuckled. “As you wish.”

Jasmine giggled.

Jamal glanced at her. “Are you sure this isn’t weird? Or that it doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“Jamal, with the risk of sounding like a Tumblr post, you have two hands! Just because I don’t want to hold hers doesn’t mean I have a problem with you holding both of ours. I’m just glad you said something.” Her wry grin softened. “And also that your first concern was and always has been how we feel about it. It’s why we both love you.”

With that, they lapsed into comfortable silence. Jasmine wasn’t sure what to expect going forward and she knew Lenni and Jamal were just as lost as she was...but they’d work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara: For those of you who are confused, let me explain. Jamal was showing signs of intangibility in "Jade and Jasmine", and he- not knowing how yet- went intangible just before the bullet hit him.
> 
> I hope this makes sense.


	16. Chapter 16- Ghostwriter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostwriter has another nightmare.

Ghostwriter gave a sigh of relief as he listened to the Team informing a (very confused and stunned almost hurt) Rob about what had happened this time around. While the latter was engaged in the conversation, he could tell that he missed the Team… a lot. _‘At the very least, he’s happy that he gets this much time with them..’_

He blinked and-

_“-nally, you made it!!!” Lenni yelled, breaking away from Jamal and running toward someone behind Ghostwriter. He turned to see Rob standing in the bodega doorway with his arms open wide, an expression of pure joy on his face. Next to Rob were two teenage boys, the taller one with brown hair and brown eyes, and the shorter one with black hair and brown eyes. The shorter boy fidgeted with the back of his neck as Rob and Lenni reunited before he suddenly locked eyes with Ghostwriter, his eyes widening in disbelief. Ghostwriter blinked in surprise and the taller boy was kneeling in front of a box placed on a pedestal, sobbing soundlessly as the shorter boy stumbled away from the box, staring at his hands in horror as they started shaking. “No.” The boy whispered._

_“NO!” He screamed-_

_‘NO!!!’_ Ghostwriter flew away from the wall, shivering in fear. _‘Another nightmare… but why?’_


	17. Unlocked Secret Epilogue- Charlie Fallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **{Congratulations! You have unlocked a secret epilogue. Do you wish to view?}  
>  {[Yes] or [No]}  
> {[Yes]}**

“You’re leaving?” Joanna asked from the door, her hand resting on her hip. “Why?”

Charlie sighed and looked up at her from his seat. “You have watched “Doctor Who” before, correct?”

At her nod, he continued. 

**“Spoilers.”**

He tapped the time-traveling watch on his wrist and left a very-much alive Joanna Fletcher behind.

And a sealed envelope on her desk, directed to only one person:

…

…

…

_ To: Ghostwriter _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was weird...
> 
> And we are done with this fic! We'll be back again tomorrow with another story in the "Kids No More" series. We hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
